Balada Indiana
by May Malfoy
Summary: Rowena era uma famosa preceptora. Godric e Salazar haviam derrotado um dragão. Na noite da lendária reunião entre eles, a jovem Helga chegou da Índia..


**Disclaimer: **Dinheiro mesmo, não rola. E a trama é minha. Seja fino e não copie.

**Nota: **Uma fic no tempo dos Fundadores só porque a Elis me pediu. Gostei de escrevê-la e tem continuação.

**Outra coisa:** Ouçam _Indian ballad_, de David Arkenstone.

* * *

**

* * *

**

**Balada Indiana**

_Said Hufflepuff, "I'll teach the lot  
And treat them just the same."_

A taverna estava cheia e barulhenta. Nas noites frias os homens do vilarejo de Ewart gostavam de se reunir para se esquentar e contar histórias. Os homens de barbas grossas se misturavam com os jovens de rostos lisos e rosados pelo Sol, em meio a cervejas servidas em canecas de estanho. As histórias antigas, da expulsão dos saxões e do fim do velho Império Romano começavam a dar lugar a relatos de novas batalhas. Batalhas que aconteciam há quilômetros dali, nas terras que os trouxas diziam ser santa.

"Não são todas as terras desse mundo santas?", Rowena resmungou. A bruxa chamava atenção, sendo a única mulher dentro daquele recanto tão masculino. Não se incomodava. Era do tipo que se importava com opiniões; tinha a sua e ela lhe era completamente suficiente. Deu uma golada considerável na cerveja amarga e tornou a botar os olhos na porta, impaciente.

"Estou cansado desses trouxas interferindo no nosso mundo", disse uma voz grossa de homem, que chamou a atenção de Rowena de volta para sua mesa. Não foi o fato de nunca ter ouvido aquela voz antes, mas o fato de ela exprimir uma verdade com a qual ela concordava.

A cada dia as guerras trouxas se infiltravam no mundo mágico, atrapalhando rotas de comércio, desalojando vilas inteiras e representando perigo aos animais mágicos. Os pastores e agricultores de Ewart eram unânimes, assim como toda a população das Terras de Arthur que tinha um mínimo de esclarecimento: Algo precisava ser feito para proteger a cultura bruxa da inevitável expansão trouxa. Logo, Rowena bem o sabia, os trouxas seriam maioria no mundo e o povo mágico estaria correndo um sério risco de desaparecer.

"É justamente para isso que estamos aqui", Godric disse com severidade porque sabia que certas opiniões se tornavam perigosas muito rapidamente - não era o que acontecia por toda Inglaterra? As pessoas se tornavam cada vez mais extremistas e intolerantes em relação a questão trouxa. Estavam ali para discutir o assunto com civilidade e não para acatar rebeliões fáceis. Godric propusera um encontro entre grandes bruxos, na intenção de encontrar uma solução pacífica para o problema da expansão trouxa em terras mágicas.

Rowena não gostava de trouxas, mas sabia que a guerra destruiria todos os avanços já alcançados pela civilização bruxa, impediria outros e atrasaria o mundo em centenas de anos.

Ela estava lá por isso.

Os homens que olhavam com desconfiança não sabiam que a mulher ousada o bastante para entrar em uma taverna, sentar-se com homens e beber com eles era Rowena filha de Ravenclaw. Se soubessem olhariam com muito mais assombro para a famosa preceptora de jovens magos, que com tão pouca idade já era afamada por ter ensinado grandes alquimistas da Itália, filhos nobres da Constantinopla e que, dizam, tinha pouco apreço pelas sagradas artes divinatórias.

A jovem mulher não era nem bonita nem feia, era interessante apenas aos olhos de quem apreciasse rostos exóticos e personalidades fortes. Godric respeitava sua inteligência cultivada e sua sensatez e, secretamente, a considerava uma bela mulher, embora não fosse mais uma donzela e primavera de seus anos começasse a passar.

O passatempo favorito de muitas pessoas era tentar descobrir como ela tinha conseguido a enorme mecha branca que ostentava na frente de seu belo cabelo negro. As lendas eram muitas e Rowena fazia questão de incentivar todas elas. A verdade era menos interessante que as histórias, ela lamentou informar ao terceiro membro do conselho: A faixa grisalha era resultado de alguns anos sem sair a luz do sol, enfurnada na biblioteca subterrânea de Alexandria.

A guerra tampouco interessava a ele - o terceiro ocupante da mesa, com quem Rowena falava com a distância educada de quem não se conhece direito - pois Salazar Slytherin era um homem de diplomacia e acordos, não de guerras. Tinha a frieza dos negociadores e o carisma envolvente dos mentirosos. Incontáveis vezes esses dons tinham livrado o impetuoso Godric da forca nas viagens dos amigos por terras distantes. Salazar não gostava de trouxas, mas não era um homem de guerra. Por isso estava ali, sentado ao lado de Godric Gryffyndor e a frente de Rowena Raveclaw.

Os três esperavam; Rowena com mais impaciência que todos. Três dos bruxos mais poderosos do mundo mágico esperavam a protegida da mulher e isso irritava seu perfeccionismo. A porta abria e fechava muitas vezes, mas nenhuma vez era a esperada menina que há anos Rowena não via. Três dos bruxos mais poderosos do mundo mágico, ela pensou, num momento de inspiração. Sabia porque Godric era poderoso: Tinha descoberto sete usos para o sangue de dragão e - por Hécate! - quem desconfiaria que sangue de dragão tem algum uso? Os outros três usos conhecidos eram descoberta dela e, por isso, muitos a respeitavam. Rowena olhou de soslaio para o amigo de Godric. Ela não tinha fama alguma. Salazar olhou-a sem expressão. Ela piscou lentamente, num cumprimento diplomático. "Um bruxo poderoso sem fama?", ela pensou com astúcia. Um homem respeitável sem fama alguma a preceder seu nome só pode ser um homem que trate das artes obscuras. O tipo de pessoa a quem dirigir respeito público e vigilância velada.

A porta da taverna abriu-se mais uma vez. Um breve silêncio, menos que um segundo, somente o tempo de Salazar e Godric se voltarem para a porta, curiosos, e a jovem recém chegada dar um pequeno passo. A pequena Helga estava mudada. Crescida, mas isso era óbvio. Há anos não a via, desde que seus pais resolveram se mudar para as terras antigas da Índia. Era alta e magra como uma jovem gaulesa, seus cabelos claros e crespos contidos em uma trança longuíssima, que aparecia emoldurada por um absurdo véu laranja. Rowena olhou a de alto a abaixo com assombro. Laranja...

"É um sári", ela explicou com simplicidade. "É a veste que se usa na Índia"

"Aqui não é a Índia", Rowena pensou como a professora habituada que era, mas sorriu calorosa em seguida. Estava feliz por ver a jovem Helga, ainda que sob pretextos tão tristes. Seus pais, já muito idosos, faleceram e deixaram para Rowena a tarefa de ajustar a filha no seu país de origem. A carta da mãe sugeria que a tutora arrumasse um casamento para a jovem Helga, mas Rowena tinha certeza que não era a pessoa mais apropriada para aquele assunto. Ofendia-lhe um pouco os brios de mulher inteligente ouvir dizer que uma mulher precisava de um casamento. Mas ao botar os olhos na doçura de Helga soube que ela estava destinada a atrair o amor das pessoas como um favo de mel atrai abelhas - e ursos! - ela pensou e logo se esqueceu de um pensamento tão obscuro.

"Eu sinto tanto que tenham ficado me esperando! Rowena me contou da natureza desse encontro e eu não posso conter minha vergonha por ter me atrasado."

"Creio que podemos seguir agora, Godric", disse Salazar objetivo, quando os ânimos da chegada de Helga se acalmaram. Ele disse e se levantou, pronto para aparatar. Rowena e Godric assentiram e fizeram o mesmo. Helga demorou um segundo para segui-los. Olhava com curiosidade o homem de cabelos muito negros e olhos muito azuis que falava com os amigos como quem lhes dá ordens. Sorriu, mas ele não retribuiu. Helga não desfez o sorriso, mas achou que se todos na Bretanha fossem assim, ela preferiria voltar a viver na Índia.

Os grandes bruxos já falavam há muitas horas.

Não que eles fossem tediosos, mas seu assunto parecia redundante demais para a adolescência de Helga. E havia a agravante de que ela não entendia direito os termos que eles usavam e não conhecia os lugares e pessoas a quem eles se referiam constantemente. Não que eles fossem entediantes, sua amabilidade não permitiria formar uma imagem tão precipitada deles tão cedo. Era culpa dela cujos ouvidos não estavam mais acostumados a ouvir a língua de seus pais. Sim, era culpa dela é claro...

Fosse como fosse, o tédio a rondava ameaçando sua boa vontade.

Para escapar, ela se concentrava em prestar atenção nos detalhes dos bruxos que a recebiam. Se suas palavras eram maçantes, o modo como eles se mexiam e o tom em que falavam podia ser estimulante, se ela prestasse anteção somente nesses detalhes. Assim, secretamente formava sua imagem de todos eles.

A altiva e compenetrada Rowena Ravenclaw ainda se parecia muito com a mulher nas suas memórias de infância, embora ela não tivesse idéia de como aquela faixa branca surgira no seu cabelo negro tão depressa, quando os traços do seu rosto não tinham mudado em nada. O que gostava em Rowena era do seu ar sincero e do modo como a sua voz era sempre clara e agradável.

No pequeno julgamento de Helga, Godric surgiu com seu rosto claríssimo barbeado à moda dos romanos, dando lhe um aspecto jovem e audacioso. Lembrando daquela noite anos depois, ela o via com as mãos postas na mesa, incapaz de sentar e conter seu entusiasmo, parecendo empenhado em falar sempre um tom mais alto que os demais. A verdade é que ela gostou de Godric de imediato, embora não pudesse negar que ele fosse um tanto agressivo.

E havia também aquele Salazar Slytherin...

Era um homem estranho e aquela estranheza atraia seu olhar quando ela tentava olhar para o outro lado. Não sabia se gostaria dele algum dia, porque as horas passavam e ele só lhe inspirava uma espécie de respeito desconfortável. Era um homem jovem como Godric, mas sua pele trigueira de espanhol, sua barba escura aparada com precisão e seus pequenos olhos azuis, davam-lhe um ar... estranho. Não, ela decidiu finalmente. Não gostaria dele.

Eles todos falavam demais. Helga estava entediada e estar entediada a envergonhava diante de si mesma. Não era inteligente o bastante para perceber a importância do que eles discutiam. Gostaria de ser, mas tinha certeza de que não era. Tudo bem - ela pensava acariciando seus pergaminhos com delicadeza, fingido ler - todo mundo tem seu valor nesse mundo.

Eles discutiam os trouxas e ela achava estranho que se discutisse alguém que não estava ali para opinar a respeito de si mesmo. Helga achava que os trouxas eram só os trouxas – engraçados e tolos - e não entendia a grande problemática a respeito desse assunto. As tradições bruxas não eram passadas nas famílias? Como se perderiam?

A essa dúvida mental, ela ouviu a voz profunda de Salazar responder quase imediatamente, com irritação mal disfarçada: "As famílias bruxas da plebe conhecem um número limitado de magias simples, que vão diminuindo a cada geração."

"Claro, nem todos tem acesso a um preceptor, como os filhos dos nobres...", Godric soou cansado e óbvio.

Rowena assentiu com horror àquela idéia:

"Há famílias inteiras que não sabem ler!"

"E há o problema dos filhos de trouxas que nascem com a Magia...", os olhos oblíquos de Salazar se estreitaram, taciturnos. "Saem queimando plantações inteiras quando descobrem seus poderes... Se essa gente continuar sem controle por ai, logo seremos nós a sermos queimados vivos!", ele pontuou taciturno.

Rowena não gostou da palavra "controle", porque soava mal, mas concordava. Godric balançou a cabeça e abriu a boca pronto para - mais uma vez naquela noite - discutir questões daquela natureza com o velho amigo. Salazar, ele pensava, era teimoso como um dragão velho...

"Na Índia não existem esses problemas...", ouviu-se uma voz fina soar de perto da lareira. Helga demorou para entender porque estavam todos olhando para ela. "Na Índia...", ela disse calmamente, quando compreendeu que o pensamento lhe escapara dos lábios sem que ela percebesse, "Os sábios anciões reúnem os mais jovens nos templos de Ganesh e ensinam os mais jovens tudo sobre feitiços, poções e tudo mais que há para saber!".

Helga sorriu com a lembrança da terra que deixara para trás. Amaria a Bretanha, a terra onde nascera e terra que criara seus pais. Sim, a amaria um dia, quando seu cheiro úmido não fosse mais uma novidade. Mal podia esperar para amar a Bretanha, porque amar uma terra distante e perdida era um sofrimento sem solução.

O que ela não sabia é que amaria a terra onde nascera, com o tempo, mas jamais se esqueceria ou deixaria de amar a terra onde crescera. Mais tarde Helga se perdoaria pela pouca sabedoria que tinha a respeito do amor.

"Eles reúnem jovens bruxos em templos?", Rowena repetiu com curiosidade, olhando para Salazar e Godric, em cujas mentes também germinavam idéias ainda amorfas. "Mas imagino que isso leve algum tempo..."

Helga abriu um sorriso luminoso, "Todo tempo da infância até a barba começar a nascer no rosto dos rapazes e os cabelos das moças serem bastante grandes. Acha que eu fiquei passeando de elefantes esse tempo todo Senhora Rowena?", riu-se divertida dos seus pensamentos e dos olhares permanentemente alertas dos bruxos. "Todos os bruxos são enviados aos templos, onde ficam sob os cuidados dos sábios antigos até que tudo nos seja ensinado. E então somos devolvidos para nossas casas, quase adultos, prontos".

"É uma coisa interessante...", Rowena baixou os olhos e a voz, conversando consigo mesma.

"Godric!" Salazar espichou seus olhos espertos na direção do amigo, que lhe correspondeu com ar urgente.

"Sim, sim... " e então abriu um sorriso ainda mais caloroso que o de Helga, "É isso!", e finalmente sentou-se na poltrona estofada de vermelho escuro. Estava ali a solução do problema e eles todos poderiam descansar um pouco. Um descanso de mentira, ele sabia, um descanso que precederia um trabalho que tomaria longos anos.

Rowena estava eufórica demais para se deixar escorregar em uma poltrona como seu amigo. Ela correu até os pés da lareira e abraçou a jovem amiga como não abraçava ninguém há anos.

"Helga, você é um gênio!", ela disse ao final do abraço e todos riram satisfeitos.

Ensinar muitos ao invés de um. Manter o conhecimento uniforme e igualitariamente difundido por toda a Bretanha. A cultura mágica estaria salva. Rowena gostou daquela idéia como se ela mesma a tivesse gerado. Godric tinha gostado da jovem loura e corada desde que a vira chegar naqueles trajes tão diferentes, mas só agora compreendia o propósito de sua vinda. Tudo tinha um sentido nessa vida, ele pensava sabiamente, e aquela moça não tinha marcado sua viagem para o dia do conselho por acaso... Poderiam discutir detalhes amanhã, Godric estava feliz e satisfeito, empaturrado de satisfação, como se tivesse engolido um leitão inteiro. Deu um beijo terno na testa e Helga e trocou euforias num olhar rápido a Rowena.

Com Salazar não precisava dessas demonstrações, apenas assentiram um ao outro com um olhar firme e tudo estava dito. Quando dois homens se sujam com o sangue do mesmo dragão, diz o povo, ficam ligados para sempre. Salazar e Godric eram irmãos, filhos do sangue do mesmo dragão. Quando dois homens bebem em memória de um mesmo dragão, eles são irmãos. Já faziam quase dez anos eles tinham livrado uma vila de um dragão furioso, dragão adulto da Cornualha, um tipo perigoso. Contavam-se histórias sobre o heroísmo daquele dia, histórias que aumentariam mais e mais com o passar lento dos anos. A verdade secreta estaria guardada para sempre com aqueles dois amigos.

"Tocarei a corneta e então o atacamos...", sussurrou Godric, espiando o animal imenso coberto de grossas escamas amarelas respirar pesadamente.

"Tocar a corneta para quê?", surpreendeu-se o outro.

"Para acordar a fera, por que mais!"

"Godric... Você vai acordar o dragão?", Salazar revirou os olhos nas órbitas.

A tradição dizia que sim. Não era certo fazer de outro modo. Um dragão era um animal altivo e orgulhoso, mágico, respeitável e não era leal matar um dragão que não podia se defender. Godric o disse em poucas palavras, soando óbvio e impaciente. Ansiava pela batalha mortal como uma criança pela véspera de Natal.

"Aposto que quem inventou essa história foi um dragão!", Salazar sussurrou mau-humorado e Godric teve que largar sua espada e tapar a boca com as duas mãos para não gargalhar alto demais. "Sabe o que diziam os bruxos do Império Romano?", o moreno continuou sério. Godric fez que 'não' com a cabeça, o rosto ainda vermelho de risada contida "_Draco dormiens nuquam titilandus_".

"Bem...", Godric deu uma olhada para a enorme fera adormecida. Era um Cornualho adulto, amarelo, fêmea. O mais perigoso possível. Olhou para sua armadura aristocrática e sua espada bem polida. Olhou uma última vez para o animal adormecido e ponderou que: "Tradição por tradição, melhor seguir a mais antiga"

Meses mais tarde, no castelo escolhido como sede da Escola de Magia e Bruxaria de Hogwarts, Rowena reclamaria que um lugar onde se ensina deveria ter um lema, um ideal comum que os jovens pudessem adotar para suas vidas acadêmicas. Ela apareceu com uma lista de idéias, mas foi Godric quem se lembrou de um velho ditado romano a respeito de dragões...

O sangue circulava mais depressa fazendo formigarem as veias azuis de Helga Hufflepuff. A jovem se sentia uma felicidade morna por ter sido integrada pelas forças da vida naquela projeto maravilhoso. Aquele "templo", como ela o denominava ainda, seria o lugar mais especial da Bretanha. Ela já o amava e ele nem era nascido! Hogwarts, Rowena o batizaria em homenagem daquele que fora seu mestre e tutor durante a juventude; o grande Merlin da Bretanha, cujo primeiro nome, poucos sabiam, era Hogwart.

Um ótimo nome para uma escola de magia, embora Helga particularmente preferisse os nomes dos sábios da terra que ela ainda amava mais e cuja ausência lhe partiria o coração mesmo com o passar dos anos.

Um sono pesado envolvia a casa, mas Helga não sentia vontade de dormir. Não era a única.

Um punhado de folhas era amassado a cada passo de Salazar. Helga não desejava prestar atenção nele, como se sua mera atenção fosse suficiente para perturbar a privacidade daquele homem que, certamente, desejava ficar sozinho (do contrário, ela ponderou, não seria necessário procurar o isolamento do jardim).

Sua bondade tentava convencê-la do contrário, mas a cada passo que escutava se tornava mais e mais evidente que não se podia gostar dele facilmente como de Godric ou Rowena... Ou da Índia... Ele era frio e distante, andando silencioso pelo jardim úmido de orvalho noturno. Salazar, ela consideraria anos depois, requeria um amor difícil como a Bretanha.

"Você não dorme?", ele quando uma chuva súbita o obrigou a entrar novamente na casa.

"É difícil convencer meu corpo de que é noite...", ela sorriu com cuidado, deliberadamente preocupada em agradar, "Creio que essa adaptação leva algum tempo."

"Certamente"

"Você não dorme?", ela repetiu brincalhona, temendo um silêncio incômodo.

"Pouco...", ele disse num tom desinteressante, sentando-se próximo ao fogo.

O silêncio voltou e Helga achou que aquele diálogo estava definitivamente encerrado. Ele não tinha simpatia alguma por ela. O pensamento a perturbava profundamente. Tinha dito algo de errado? Porque simpatia pode ser gratuita, mas antipatia sempre há de ter um motivo. O bom humor de Helga esfriou com seu orgulho ferido. Não estava acostumada a não agradar, a não ser imediatamente querida. Não estava acostumada... Seus sentimentos por Salazar estavam saindo do limite da indiferença e passando gota-a-gota à um tipo comum de antipatia ressentida.

Ele então a surpreendeu - Ah, e como Helga não gostava de surpresas! - abrindo um sorriso que o fazia parecer alegre e acessível. Helga não gostava de surpresas porque tiravam as coisas da ordem e era exaustivo reorganizá-las.

Ela sequer pode iniciar seu esforço de organização e uma nova surpresa balançou a frágil estabilidade de sua primeira impressão, como lençóis são balançados nas cordas dos varais:

"Você não é a única", ele disse no meio de um sorriso inteligente.

Havia muito que organizar agora. Helga ficou mau-humorada de verdade.

"Não entendo", disse mais bruscamente do que gostaria, passando a mão nervosamente pela trança lateral.

A resposta tardou alguns segundos. Além daquele sorriso inteligente - ligeiramente debochado, ela desconfiava - ele mantinha o olhar, calmamente, enquanto ela sentia um incômodo maior do que lhe era possível justificar para si mesma. Helga piscava freneticamente até que, sem perceber, bufou impaciente.

"Você não gosta de mim. Não é a única", disse com frieza e finalmente desviou os olhos.

Helga agitou-se tanto internamente que isso acabou por se refletir na sua atitude externa. De algum jeito, o véu vibrante do sári escorregou da sua cabeça e ela ficou com as madeixas claríssimas pela primeira vez descobertas. Ele a observou.

"Isso não é verdade! Eu sequer lhe conheço, não tenho condições de dizer se gostou de ti ou não", tentou ser ponderada e sistemática como vira Rowena sendo tantas vezes durante aquela reunião. Salazar a observou com curiosidade.

"Simpatia é algo que nasce imediatamente", ele disse. Helga não soube se havia ironia ou sinceridade naquela sentença, assim como não sabia se aquele homem tinha lido os livros sagrados dos vedas ou se simplesmente estava lendo sua mente todo aquele tempo.

"Sim, é sinal de almas amigas desde outras vidas.", ela disse devagar, pensando meticulosamente no que diria a seguir. "Se sabe disso, deve saber que a amizade é cultivada com o tempo e uma primeira impressão pouco animadora nunca deve ser obstáculo para que um homem sábio se aproxime de seu semelhante."

Ele sorriu e estreitou os olhos com satisfação e ela sentiu-se orgulhosa de ter demonstrado sua sabedoria diante daquele homem difícil. Não achava que ele tinha lido os pergaminhos védicos... Tomaria cuidado com seus pensamentos, se conseguisse.

"Vai ser um prazer cultivar amizade para com aquela que nos salvou de uma longa, tediosa e inútil reunião." ele assentiu solenemente.

"Tenho certeza que os três bruxos mais poderosos da Bretanha chegariam depressa a uma conclusão", Helga defendeu sua modéstia polidamente.

"Tenho certeza que não", ele meneou a cabeça.

Helga ficou curiosa, mas nada perguntou. Havia momentos, ela sabia, em que o silêncio era a alternativa mais sábia e segura, mas mesmo quando praticavam a meditação no templo, ela era terrível em manter o silêncio necessário. Então ela falou, o que imediatamente após, julgou ser uma dessas frases destinadas ao silêncio.

"Você é um homem estranho, Salazar Slytherin", ouvi-se rouca e distante, como a voz de um pensamento.

Ele moveu apenas os olhos na direção dela, e com o rosto numa expressão suave, porém impenetrável. Havia algo que deveria se dito, Helga podia sentir as palavras querendo escapar e preencher o vazio do espaço silencioso. Salazar piscou muito devagar, sorriu, olhou na direção do fogo.

"_Eu_ sou estranho, Helga Hufflepuff? Não sou eu quem está com as vestes cor de laranja..."


End file.
